


Double Trouble

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [4]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokitty and Lokitten meet.Originally posted as chapter two on Arrival this story technically belongs here.





	Double Trouble

“Wait, where am I?” Lokitten wondered. “Hello?”

No voice answered him.

“Hello?” Lokitten asked.

“Hello?” a voice answered. 

“Are you Lokitten?” a voice asked.

“Er, yes?” Lokitten answered.

“Right. Hold then for further instructions please.”

“Why?” Lokitten asked.

“Because, you remind me of another,” Lokitty answered.

“There are others like me?” Lokitten asked.

“I don't know,” Lokitty replied. “But there may be if I research.”

“Do you wish there to be?” Lokitten asked.

“No?” Lokitty replied tentatively.

“Then don’t worry about it,” Lokitten commanded.


End file.
